Don't Go
by Kalira69
Summary: Inuyasha has finally worked up the courage to say something to Kagome she's been wishing she'd hear from him for a long time, and she realises she never really expected to.


Written for a request from Alannada, who asked for either of two prompts from a _right to the good parts_ meme - and this sort of wound up incorporating both?

* * *

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, putting her pen down and turning away from her desk with a smile. Inuyasha made a quiet choked sound low in his throat and she leaned forwards a bit more, concerned. Kagome's smile faltered slightly as he didn't speak. "Inu-"

"Su- Suki da ne." Inuyasha's ears folded backwards, so far that they pressed flat to his head, and his face went red.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Inuyasha went even _more_ red and Kagome's fingers twitched as she tried to even believe he had _said the words_.

"Never mind, forget it." Inuyasha said, ducking his head and backing away with a light padding sound on the carpet. He hopped up into the window, throwing it open the rest of the way in almost the same movement and-

"Wait, no! No! Inuyasha!" Kagome lunged, only barely catching onto Inuyasha's sleeve as he paused, still crouched on the windowsill. He could have slipped her easily, probably without even hurting her, but he didn't move, even when Kagome shifted her grip to hold on to his arm.

Kagome could feel his wrist trembling in her grasp, and bit her lip. She darted to him, throwing her arms around his waist and leaning against his back. "No, stay." Kagome said softly, cheek pressed against his shoulder. "Please."

Inuyasha trembled again, this time a shudder Kagome felt through most of her own body.

Inuyasha had told her . . . not hidden away, not when he was injured and dizzy or delirious, or when he thought she was asleep, or even growled out unthinkingly in an argument. Inuyasha had just . . . _said those words_. Here in Kagome's room. In a calm, quiet, _safe_ moment.

He twisted a little in her arms. Kagome lifted her head from his back to meet his eyes as he angled a look over his own shoulder. "K'gome?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he couldn't seem to quite keep his gaze on hers, though he was trying, with little darting glances towards her and away again.

Kagome hugged him tighter, tears prickling at her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha." she said, her throat feeling a little thick and stifled with emotion. She swallowed against the feeling, and told herself that if Inuyasha, who once had barely been able to admit he vaguely cared for the presence of his friends, had said those words. . . "Daisuki, Inuyasha." she told him quietly, willing him to raise his eyes to meet hers again.

He did, the bright honey-gold of his eyes lit with surprise and hope.

Inuyasha shifted, pulling in her arms, and Kagome held on tighter, letting out a little sound of denial without meaning to - unwilling to let him _go_.

A moment later she realised she had to - even if he wanted to run away from her, Kagome had to let him; she couldn't just _keep_ him here, that wasn't fair.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Inuyasha said quietly before Kagome could think enough to properly release him, and she blushed, but smiled at him. He slid backwards off the windowsill as Kagome loosened her hold and stepped back to give him space.

Before she could go too far herself he caught her arm and pulled her gently back to him.

Kagome ducked her head and looked up at him through her lashes, smiling tentatively. His ears weren't pressed down quite so far into his hair now, though they weren't up at their usual perky angle, either.

"Do- Do you mean it, really?" Inuyasha asked, his free hand curling into a fist at his side, half-hidden by his hakama. Though it was often a sign of rising temper from him, Kagome didn't think he was angry now - and his grasp around her forearm was gentle; even she could have broken it with ease. "Even though I'm. . ." He gestured to himself with a stiff flick of his fingers, then tightened his fist again, his chin jerking down abruptly.

Kagome frowned at him and slid her hand over his fist. "Of course I do. I've," she paused for half a breath, "always meant it, Inuyasha." she said shyly, squeezing lightly, his tense knuckles pressing into her palm.

Inuyasha's ears tilted slightly further forwards, and Kagome inched closer to him.

Inuyasha pulled his hand free of Kagome's grasp, then pulled _her_ bodily against him, folding his arms gently around her. Kagome flung her own around him with far less care, making him jump, then he . . . softened slightly, bowing his head and tugging her fully into the shelter of his body as he bent close.

Kagome tucked her head against his jaw, smiling at Inuyasha's soft growl, one of his hands splaying over her shoulders. He sounded affectionate, in his gruff way. Kagome snuggled her cheek against his silky hair, and then stilled as Inuyasha growled again, tiny and almost tentative, and she felt a brush against her temple.

She pinked as she realised he'd kissed her there, and hugged him a little tighter.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and Kagome bit her lip, waiting for him to try and back away from her again, as he did almost every time he came close. She reminded herself to let him - he always returned, and Inuyasha was . . . uncertain, often.

He didn't pull away this time, though, only sighed something that sounded like her name and smoothed his hand down her spine. Kagome shivered, smiling, as he nuzzled into her hair and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Suki da ne - I like you/it  
Daisuki - I really like you (/I love you)

The specific requests were "I just told you I liked you but now I'm shy and say "never mind, forget it" and why are you looking at me like that?" & "You've said you're going to leave, but I don't want you to go and if I don't say something now…"


End file.
